Somewhere in this existence
by black.pingy
Summary: The day before the wedding Bella is surprised to see Felix, Aro and Rosalie by her door.Edward cheated on her with Kate.Felix is Rose's real soulmate.Aro changes Bella.She is his soulmate.They and Jasper leave the Cullens.They go to Volterra.Cullens visit
1. Soulmates and the start

_**Chapter 1**_

I thought

-How can someone like I be so happy in my life with the man I love with all my heart?. It was the day before wedding. I was so nervous. Someone knocked on the door and I went to answer it. There stood the least person I was expecting...

-Aro Volturi? Felix Volturi? Rosalie Hale?

There stood Aro , Felix and Rosalie. I was so confused.

Aro saw my confused expression and said:

-Isabella,maybe we could come in and all the four of us could discuss things?

I was frozen with shock, but I still managed to nod my head. I lead them to the living room. Thank God, Charlie was at Billy's today.

I turned to face Rosalie. Her expression was blank , but her eyes were full of sorrow. We were getting along better and better. I went to her and sat next to her.I said

-Rose,what's the matter? I see, that something isn't right.

She smiled sadly at me. I turned to Felix and Aro, who were sitting across us. Felix looked like a blind guy , who finally saw the light in his life for the first time. And he was looking at Rose!

Aro had the same expression, but he was looking at me! And then realisation dawned on me.

-Felix and Rose are real soulmates. Aro?

He still continued to look at me , but nodded his head. I turned to Rose.

-Emmett?

Her expression changed to livid.

-He knows. He trew me against a wall and said some mean things about me. Like it was my fault.

She started to sob. Felix wanted to comfort her, but I was the first. I wrapped her in a big hug.

-Rosalie, don't cry. I'm here , and so is Felix. Aro,how can we be soulmates? What about me and Edward?

Rosalie froze. She looked at Aro, who nodded his head to her and she began to tell.

-Bella, Edward is cheating on you with Kate Denali. You know all the hunting trips every week?

I nodded my head.

-He goes to Denali to be with 't marry him. You were never his soulmate. I have known for awhile. All the others knew all the time.

Now my expression was livid.

-WHAAAAAT? How can he do this to me? Where is he? I am going to burn his ass and make him eat his balls!

Aro and Rosalie chuckled, but Felix said

-You know, Isabella, you could come to Volterra with us and ditch him.

I thought for awhile.

-Aro, can we talk for awhile?

He nodded and I led him in the kitchen.

-Why now? What will your brothers say?

He looked at me and said:

-My brothers know everything. I can't let you marry that jerk, who doesn't even love you. Please, Isabella. Come with us to Volterra. Rosalie is coming too.

-Will you change me now? Then I will meet Edward and give him the shock of his existance and then we can go. But he doesn't need to know that I am with you.

He nodded and stepped closer to me. Only know I noticed the pull I had for him. He touched my hand and pulled me closer to him. After a moment I leaned in and our lips met. He wasn't so careful with me like Edward always was. He was full of passion. Our kiss ended soon , because I needed to breathe. And then he bit me. Fast and the pain came. I just layed still and didn't scream. I heard Aro explain everything to Rose and Felix. They decided to change Charlie too , so he could be with me in Volterra.

_**3 days later...**_

The pain was too much to bear. In my mind I pleaded all the time for someone to kill me. And then suddenly the pain was gone and I opened my eyes. Everything was chistal clear to me. I heard a movement and looked at Aro, who was looking down at me. He was gorgeous. I stood up and walked over to him. I said

-How do I look now?

He didn't said anything , but lead me to the bathroom. I looked around and saw, that we were in a hotel. I looked in the mirror and gasped. There was a goddess. She had long, wavy brown hair, all curves in the right places and the most beautiful crimson eyes ever.

I looked around and saw Rose and Felix coming towards me. I ran to Rose at my new speed and hugged her with all my strenght.

She chuckled and hugged me back. Then i remembered something and turned to Aro.

-Charlie? Where is my dad? What happened in the wedding?

Felix chuckled at all my questions and Aro said:

-Charlie is changing now. He is here. In the wedding nobody knew where are you. We burned down your house ,so that everyone would think, that you are dead.

I nodded my head and walked towards Aro. I touched his hand and felt something electic shoot through my hand. I grabbed his hand again and saw all his life. I kissed him with all the passion and let go.

-You know, Aro? I just went through all your life.

He looked taken aback and then smiled like a little kid.

-You can absorb powers, Isabella. That is marvelous. But I still can't read your mind.

I smiled and turned to Rosalie.

-You ready to face the Cullens, Rose? I will shield your mind.

She nodded and both turned to our mates. We kissed them for 5minutes and then left.

When we were running towards Forks, she asked

-Aren't you thirsty?

I thought for a bit and said

-No, I'm not. Must be one of my powers. But now listen. I have a plan…

_**After some minutes at the Cullen house…**_

Rosalie came through the door and everyone in the house growled at her. She kept her head high and went to her room. After some minutes she came down with a suitcase. Emmett came to her and slapped her hard in the face.

-What do you want , bitch? You have nothing to do here.

-What do you want, Emmett? Like I had the power to tell who my real soulmate is.

He slapped her hard again and then I couldn't take it anymore. I bursted in the house and stood next to Rose and hissed at Emmett. He stepped back a little bit.

Edward looked at me and smiled.

-Love, you are finally home. I thought you are dead.

I laughed at him like a maniac. Esme and Carlisle looked at me like I had lost my mind. Alice and Jasper were separated and Emmett looked at me in shock.

-First of all, Edward. I am not your love. And Emmett , how dare you slap Rosalie? Like she could control destiny.

Edward laughed at me and started to walk towards me. He was in front of me and suddenly kissed me. I absorbed his powers and pushed his off of me. I looked shocked. Esme and Carlisle growled along with Alice and Emmett. Jasper was next to Rosalie and hugged her.

-As I said Edward , I am not your love anymore. Alice, we were best friends all the time. And still you didn't told me about Edward and Kate.

They all looked shocked at that.

I looked at Rose and nodded my head.

-We are leaving. Don' follow us.

Rose hugged Jasper one more time , but he shocked us all by saying

-I'm coming with you. Alice, I know you are cheating on me.

Alice hung her head down in shame.

And so we left them and went to airport. Rose and I told everything to Jasper.

We met up with Aro and Felix and headed to airplane to start a new life….


	2. The start of the new life and Cullens

_**Chapter 2**_

_**In Volterra, Italy...**_

We finally landed in Volterra. It was a long flight. I and everyone else talked about our lives. I was holding Aro's hand all the time and it made me feel whole. Charlie was with us. Jasper kept us all calm.

We were greeted by Jane,Heidi and Demetri. The moment my dad's and Jane's eyes met , it seemed, that they could not get their eyes off of eachother. I didn't needed Marcus's power to know, that they are soulmates. Heidi and Demetri were holding hands and when we were by them, Heidi and Jane hugged me and said:

-Welcome to the family , dear sister.

I smiled and hugged them back. I knew, we would get along just fine. And then Jane went to Charlie and stood next to him. They were both smiling. We already explained the soulmate thing to my dad.

They both seemed very happy. Me and Aro went to the limo that were waiting for us. Demetri and Jasper both took our luggage and carried it to the car.

After half an hour we arrived to the Volterra Castle. Now it seemed warm and welcoming to me. It was my home now. When we entered the throne room, everything fell silent. I looked at Aro, who was now going to his throne. I looked at Marcus and Caius and they were both smiling at me. I kinda surprised me , but I smilet at them too and made my way to them. This was my life now and everything was as it needed to be...

_**40 years later...**_

It has been 40 years...40 years since I came to Volterra...40 years since I learned Edward was cheating on me with Kate...39 years since I fell in love with Aro...38 years since I became Mrs Isabella Volturi, the queen of Volterra and Aro's mate...but nobody knew that...

Charlie and Jane got married 37 years ago...as did Rose and Felix...and Jasper and Renata got married 35 years ago...

We all were a big happy family...And now it was time to introduce me to the vampire world. The Volturi ball is going to take place after 1 month...The covens will start to show up after 1 hour...they are going to try and get to know me and my family...Aro and me, all of us were like brothers and sisters..

My powers: I have more than 100 powers.. I have absorbed every vampire's power in whole world. I am the most powerful vampire. I can also give births to vampire babies...

The bad news-The Cullens will be here after 30 minutes. I am sitting in my throne, Charlie and Jane standing on both my sides, Aro sitting in throne next to me. Rose and Felix standing next to Aro's throne. We all are wearing clokes with capes...Mine is ruby red, but everyone else's is pitch black.

Then suddenly the door opened and the Cullens came in. I was blocking everyone's mind and cowered scents. Carlisle and Esme looked calm as always, Alice and Emmett were holding hands and then there was Edward with Kate.

Aro said

-Welcome, dear Cullen family to Volterra. As you all know by now, i have married and we have some new vampires to our coven. I would like you to meet them.

They all nodded. Edward was confused, because he couldn't read any mind from the Volturi.

Aro smiled and said

-First , I would like you to meet my sister Rosalie Volturi and her husband Felix Volturi.

Rose and Felix took their capes off and the Cullens and Kate gasped. Emmett looked a bit angry.

But Aro continued

-Next, my brother Jasper Volturi and his wife Renata Volturi.

The Cullens gasped again as Jasper and Renata took off their capes. Alice looked furious.

-Next, my dear sister Jane Volturi and her husband Charlie Swan Volturi.

Jane and Charlie took off their capes. Again with the gasps. Edward looked scared , because Charlie was looking at him like a wolf looks at a bunny. ( BWT i still am in contact with Jacob. He doesn't age)

-And the last but the most important one, my dear wife and soulmate Isabella Marie Swan Volturi.

And i stood up from my throne and took of my cape. Edward gasped and fell on the floor hit by pain. I smirked. The Cullens and Kate looked scared and were still gasping about me being here.

After 3 minutes Jane let Edward get up.

I read his mind. He wanted to launch at Jane. The moment he started to move, i hissed and projicted my phisical shield over all of the Volturi.

My voice sounded deadly as I spoke:

-If you ever, I don't care wich one of you, will try to cause pain to the Volturi or do something like that , the punishment will be death without doubt.

Kate smirked and looked at me:

-You are still pathetic. What are you doing to do bitch? You can't do anything to us.

I smirked a maniacal smile to her and she shivered. I said:

-I am queen Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. If you want to live, i suggest you start to behave or i will kill you without doubt. I have more than 100 powers.

The Cullens and Kate gulped and nodded.

I and Aro went to our rooms and I said:

-Aro, i want to have a baby. It will be full vampire.

He smiled and answered:

-I want a baby too. I just didn't said anything because I thought, you wouldn't want.

I smiled and we made love all night long...

In the next morning I already had the first morning sicknesses and i was showing a little.

When we entered the throne room , everyones eyes were on my baby bump. Edward growled, but I ignored him. I walked to my throne and sat down.

We told everyone about the vampire baby and all the Volturi were happy. The Cullens and Kate seemed shocked a little.. Edward looked like he had something in his mind. I tried to read it, but he was thinking about Kate.

I knew something was up...I just didn't know what...

_**A.N.!**_

_**I will continue this story after the holidays! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_

_**I really hope, you like this! Review please!**_


	3. Flashback and labour

_**A/N. Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Happy new year everyone!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The next few days passed very quickly.I was throwing up in the mornings. Aro didn't want me to do something , so mostly I read a book in my life or talked to people. I just don't know how to pass time. Edward was with Kate all the time , but every time i tried to read his or her mind ,they were thinking about eachother. Emmett tried to get Rosalie back and Alice tried to kill Renata.

_**Flashback**__**...**_

_Rosalie was walking near my room when i heard her gasp and she quickly came in my room. I looked at her face and instantly knew , she ran into Emmett. She came by my side in the next second and right then Emmett bursted in my room breaking the wall next to the door. __(sorry , just gotta write it.)_

_I growled and he noticed me and said:_

_-Bella , i need to talk to Rosalie. Go away!_

_He didn't remember who he was talking to. I stood up , looked directly in his eyes and spoke with such authority, who put Caius's to shame:_

_-Emmett Cullen! Remember who you are talking to! My name is not Bella, but Isabella, got that? And you are going to pay for the wall you broke down. By the way, couldn't you walk though the door? I was next to the spot in the wall, where you broke in! And did you ever thought, that maybe Rosalie doesn't want to talk to you?_

_He looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. Emmett looked directly in Rose's eyes and said:_

_-You know, you want to come back to me! Just come back and I'll forget about everything. Come home and I promise, i won't harm you._

_And then there was a crash outside my room. The 3 of us bursted in the hallway and there were Renata and Alice. Jasper, Aro, Caius and Charlie along with Janey were watching. I went to Jasper's side dragging Rose with me. I asked:_

_-What happened?_

_Jasper smiled and said:_

_-Alice tried to get me back, but I didn't wanted to and Renata sent her flying in the wall._

_I chuckled at that and Emmett growled at Renata. Jasper and all others from the Volturi growled at him and Alice. Alice was still furious and said to Renata:_

_-You are going to die by my hands, bitch! _

_And hurried away. Just then Edward came in the hallway and smirked. I tried to read his thought, but they were about Kate again. But this time , she wasn't with him. That was strange. But i just went with Rose and Janey to my room to talk._

_**End flashback...**_

After that Edward tried to talk to me when no one was around. He said, that he was sorry and that he loves only me. And everytime he said that , i sent him flying in a wall and ran away to Aro. I was due soon, because it has been a month and i knew, that my pregnancy would only last one month.

_**3 days later...**_

Edward tried again to talk to me. I sent him flying and ran in the throne room. There were the brothers, Carlisle and Rose with Charlie. And then i felt something slid down with feet. And then there was pain. I scried out and instantly Aro, Charlie andf Carlisle were by my side.

Carlisle took me and carried to a room. And Aro came with him. Charlie went to look for everyone and give the happy news. I was screaming at Aro.

Carlisle said to me, that i need to push hard. I started to push and screamed at Aro:

-ARO VOLTURI! I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU! NEVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME? IT HURTS SO MUCH!

I was squeezing his hand hard. He looked so sad and helpless. I almost tore off his arm, but he stayed by my side and after every scream directed to him he said:

-I know, darling.

After 10 minutes I heard a cry. A baby's cry. Carlisle smiled at us and said:

-It's a ...


	4. AN! Sorry! Just need some help!

Hey, guys!  
Sorry, that I didn't write the next chapter! I will , but i just need some help!  
I just can't decide, what would be better, twins , a boy or a girl?  
Any way, could you please vote for it..?  
The end of the voting will be 1st Februar...  
I just can't decide and i want to know, what you would like better..  
If twins, then boys, girls or both..  
Thank you for reading this.. :) Love ya all...  



	5. AN! Thank you

_**Hello, dear readers!**_

_**Thank you soo much for voting! The voting has ended! **_

_**I will soon put in here the next chapter.**_

_**I will tell you the results after my next chapter, if you want to know them. **___

_**If not, then tell me. **___

_**Thank you for reading this!**_


	6. Kids and two years later

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Previous time:**_

After 10 minutes I heard a cry. A baby's cry. Carlisle smiled at us and said:

-It's a ...

_**Now:**_

-It's a boy!

Aro stood up from my side and Carlisle handed him our boy. But I still needed to push and I said to Carlisle:

-CARLISLE! I STILL NEED TO PUSH!

Carlisle looked at me and said:

-Ok , push now!

I cried out in pain and after 2 minutes I heard another cry. I was exhausted, but Aro seemed like he could faint any minute. I looked at him questionally, but he just pointed to our children. I looked at them and gasped. They were inhumanly beautiful.

The boy had black hair already and he was starring at us with his violet eyes. His sister had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Aro gave me our son and then took from Carlisle our daughter. He looked at me and asked:

-Carina , how are we going to name them?

I looked in my sons eyes and said:

-Our son will be Seraphin Jasper Volturi. And his sister will be Kylie Emily Volturi. ( I hope, you like the words.)

Aro nodded his head in aproval and then the door burst open and Rosalie, Jasper, Charlie, Jane, Heidi and Chelsea bursted in. Behind them were Renata, Marcus, Caius, Felix and Demetri.

And the last came Sulpicia and Athenodora. I wish Dydyme was here so she could meet my kids.

I smiled at everyone and they all came to stand by the bed, where I was laying. There were ahh, such a cute baby and oohh, heart breakers.

_**2 years later(sorry for the time jumping all the time)**_

Seraphin and Emily came in my and Aro's room. They looked like grown ups. Seraphin was dating Chelsea and Emily was with Afton. They were already vampires. They grew up soo quickly. Seraphin Jasper Volturi looked like a model and more like Aro. He has long black hair , which is till his back, violet eyes and he is powerful. His powers are-to move objects,change appearences and help with bloodlust (_thank you for the idea, __twilightluver32_). Kylie Emily was more like me. She had long brown hair which reached her butt, beautiful hazel eyes and she is also powerful. Her powers are-to copy powers from vampires and humans by just being in the same room, mental and psysical shield. They both were natural heartbreakers.

The Cullens were now living in Italy near our castle. I don't know why, but they just don't want to leave. Alice and Emmett tried to kill Renata and Felix, but they failed and Aro along with Caius and Marcus, wanted to kill them both, but gave them the last chance because Carlisle was a friend. Esme tried to make them join the family again ,but they refused. And still , after 2 years, they still try to get them back and Edward is still planing something. Once he let his mind slip a bit and i saw in his mind , that he wanted my daughter and rape her. When i told it to the others, they trow the Cullens out of the castle. My kids are very powerful , but they still have 2 bodyguards each. But I just had the feeling , that something big will happen...

_**A/N!**_

_I really hope, you liked this chapter! Once again, thank you _twilightluver32 for the idea about the boy. The results of the voting were:

Twins (boy and girl)-8 votes

boy-1 vote

girl-1 vote

Twins (both girls)-0 votes

Twins (both boys)-2 votes

_Once again , thank you for reading this story. Review , please.. _


	7. The Ball starts

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A/N! Sorry,that I haven't wrote soo long. I was ill and my computer crashed. I'll try and write more offten now. **___

_**Thank you for reading my story!**_

Today there is going to be a ball for all the covens to meet my and Aro's children. I was happy, but the Cullens will be here too. I told my children and their bodyguards to be careful and don't go close to the Cullens and Denalis. They understood, but still were happy to meet the covens. I was now helping my children get ready. Jane was now doing Kylie's make-up and Chelsea was doing her hair. Heidi was doing Seraphin's hair. I was now done and searched the wardrobe for Kylie's dress. Seraphin was already wearing his tuxedo. His black hair was just like Aro's. Kylie's hair was like mine. Her lips were dark red, her brown hair was falling down her back like waterfall. I finally found the dress. The dress is floor-lenght, dark red, strapless. Seraphin's tux is black, but his tie is dark red. They will come in the ballroom together afterme and Aro.

I heard Caius greet all the covens. Great, the Cullens and Denalis too.

Then Aro came in the room. He was breathtaking. His hair was just like Seraphin's and his tuxedo was just like his too, but Aro's tie was blue. My dress was floor-lenght ocean blue dress.

Then we all made our way to door. I heard Caius announce:

-Aro and his wife Isabella Volturi!

We came in and everybody was clapping. I smiled and went to sit in my throne. Then Caius announced:

-And now, I proudly present to you, the biological children of Aro and Isabella, prince Seraphin Jasper Volturi and his sister and princess Kylie Emily Volturi!

Everybody gasper when they entered, because they looked just like me and Aro. They and their bodyguards came to stand next to my throne and all the covens came to us to introduce themselves and meet my kids. One by one the covens came.

And then I looked who would be next to meet them. And there stood the Cullens and Denalis.


	8. Cullens, Denalis and the Ball

A/N! Hey, guys , sorry for not writing so long! I really wanted , but i was in hospital and the computer broke down. I promise to try and write more often now.

One by one the covens came.  
And then I looked who would be next to meet them. And there stood the Cullens and Denalis.

Chapter 6.

They were all smiling, but I saw the guards tense. Seraphin and Kylie never left their thrones and the guards never left their side. Aro was chatting with Carlisle, but I was looking at Emmett. He was looking at Rosalie and Felix. I couldn't quite understand the look he gave them. Alice was trying to convice Kylie to go shopping with her, but she was refusing all the time. Alice begged and beggen , but then I looked at her and said:  
-My daughter said , she didn't want to go shopping! Which part of that you don't comprende?  
She looked at me shocked, but determined to take Kylie shopping. I tried to read her mind , but she was singing some rhymes in her head. That meant, something is up. I looked at Edward. He was trying to get close to my childrens thrones, but the guards didn't let him. Good , they will keep my children safe. Aro saw that aswell and told the Cullens and Denalis to leave. They left,but Eleazar was looking at me and my children in awe. We knew their powers and we knew, that they can protect themselves , but we didn't wanted to risk losing them. After every coven came and introduced themselves , the dancing began. I and Aro, and our children with their mates would dance the first dance. So me and Aro, Seraphin and Chelsea and Kylie with Afton. The first dance was the walzt. We started to dance and then vampires joined us. I danced with Aro,Caius, Marcus,Jasper and Afton. Rosalie escaped, when Emmett asked her to dance. Alice was by Jaspers side all the time talking, but Renata just took hold of Jaspers arm and they went to dance, leaving a furious Alice behind.  
Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves and talked with our children. Everything seemed to be perfect. For a moment I forgot about the Cullens and Denalis. And then the door bursted open and Victoria came in, smiling. 


	9. Victoria

_Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves and talked with our children. Everything seemed to be perfect. For a moment I forgot about the Cullens and Denalis. And then the door bursted open and Victoria came in, smiling._

_**Chapter 7.**_

Victoria had a new vampire by her side and some newborns. I sent a mental note to Marcus and Sulpicia and Athenodora , that they need to bring my children to my room and wait there. I saw them nod and take Kylie and Seraphin to my room.

Victoria was looking at u as if searching for someone. Then she saw me, holding Aros hand. And after a moment, she hissed, when she saw Edward with Kate, I took a step forward.

Victoria took a step forward and said:

-Well, long time no see, Bella.

I looked at her and smiled.

-You too, Vicky.

We were good friends. She was still sad about James , but now she wants to kill Kate, becaushe she is Edward's mate and for what she did to me.

I read Vicky's mind."The Cullens will pay for what they did to Bella and Rose." I still remember how we met some years later.

_**Flashback.**_

_Me and Rose were in a mall looking for presents for the Volturi. And then Rose was starting to feel nervous. I asked what the matter was. She looked at me and said_

_-Victoria._

_I turned around and there she stood. She looked sad, but in her eyes I saw pain. I said to her_

_-Victoria, come with us. We need to talk._

_At first she was taken aback, but then she followed us and we went to a dark alley. It wasn't sunny , but it would be better that way._

_Rose was by my side and waiting for me to say something._

_Victoria on the other side, sat on the ground and looked at me._

_I said:_

_-Victoria , i know you want to kill me, but i am not Edward's mate anymore. He was cheating on me with Kate Denali. _

_At first she was frustrated, but then she smiled._

_-Then how come you are a vampire and why is the blonde Cullen girl with you?_

_And then we trold her the whole story. When we were finished, she looked like she might cry. I said:_

_-Victoria, maybe you want to join us? We would love to have you and then you could get revenge on Edward and Kate._

_She thought for awhile and nodded. Then her smile looked devilish._

_-I will join you , but only at the ball. _

_Rose asked:_

_-Why?_

_-I need to get my coven and some newborns to torture Kate._

_Rose smiled and said:_

_-Maybe you could help me with Emmett and Jasper with Alice?_

_They looked at each other and smiled like devils. From then on they kept in touch all the time._

_**Flashback end.**_

And now Victoria came to me. The Cullens hissed and went to stand in front of me. I just used my power and moved them in the back of the ballroom. Rose came rushing to Victoria and hugged her. Vicky hugged her too and then me. After that she hugged Jasper, Renata, Charlie and Aro. And when she came to Jane, Vicky picked her up and spun her around. Jane was giggling. Vicky was like a mom to Janey. Alec hugged her and smiled. I knew, that now Vicky would stay with us. The newborns came to her and introduced themselves. I saw a man who came to stand next to Vicky and hugged her waist. He kneeled in front of me and said:

-My Queen.

I said hello. He smiled at Victoria and she said:

-This is my mate Luciano. And my son Caleb.

I gave her the ability to reproduce for a while. After she said that, a tall boy with Vicky's flaming hair came in view. He had silver eyes and he was beautiful. I smiled at him and said:

-Welcome to the family!

He smiled at that and came running to me, screaming:

-Aunty Bella! Uncle Aro!

I smiled and hugged him along with Aro. I used my power to know his. He had telekinesis and power over the living. I absorbed his power and hugged him. I knew, that Vicky's coven will stay with the Volturi. And just then Vicky remembered about Edward and Kate.

_**A/N!**_

_**Victoria wasn't killed by Edward in my story. She sent the newborn army, but didn't come herself. **_

_**Sorry for not writing so long. I will try to write more often. I promise.**_

_**Read and review! Thank you for reading this.**_


	10. The rest of the ball

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Previous:**_

_And just then Vicky remembered about Edward and Kate._

_**Now:**_

_Edward and the rest of the Cullens along with the Denalis were watching everything from the back of the room. I felt Edward's rage and many confusion from the rest of the guests. I went to stand where the thrones were and cleared my throat. Instantly, every face in the room turned to me. I smiled and said:_

_-I would like to introduce our newest members of the family. Victoria,Luciano and Caleb along with their coven._

_Edward snarled and almost instantly every Volturi in the room snarled at him and he looked takken aback._

_Victoria and Rosalie were talking silently behind my back, but i turned to them and they were discussing revenge on Edward, Kate and the rest of the Cullen clan._

_We deciced to leave the Denalis,minus Kate,out of this. Right now Vicky was thinking to let them stay after the ball and then torture them all at once and then after one by one._

_Rosalie and I agreed on that plan. Then Caleb and Janey were running around and laughing. _

_I then felt rage from the Cullens and looked in the future. Before any of them could move, i transported Janey and Caleb behind my back and snarled. Everyone was looking at my shocked, but my eyes were on the Cullens,specially Edward. A second ago he was smiling,but now he was furious,because i can see his every move with my ability and even if he changes his mind all the time, i would still see everything._

_But I knew that he wouldn't back down until he caused pain to my family. But for now,i just want to focus on the ball._

_**A/N! Sorry it took so long! Review please! Thank you for reading this!**_


	11. After the ball and shopping

_**A/N! Sorry for not writing soo loong! Please, review and I'll try to write sooner!**_

_**Previously:**_

_But I knew that he wouldn't back down until he caused pain to my family. But for now,i just want to focus on the ball._

_**Chapter 9.**_

_The rest of the ball went smoothly, except for Alice trying to get me and Kylie shopping all the time. Whens she came to me and asked for about 26th time if i wanted to go shopping with her and take Kylie with me, i just exploded:_

_-CAN'T YOU GET IT IN YOUR ASS HARD HEAD? NOR ME, NOR KYLIE WANT TO GO SHOPPING WITH YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?_

_She huffed and went to stand with Edward and Kate. I looked at Vicky, but she was talking to Janey and Charlie. I was glad, that everyone in my family were very good to one another, i don't know what i would do if they argued all the time._

_Ball ended after a couple hours and me ar Aro were putting Kylie and Seraphin to bed. We both kissed their both heads and wished sweet dreams. After that we took a shower together and just layed in the bed and talked about the ball and everything. _

_Everything was perfect for a moment and i forgot about Edward, Kate and the rest of the Cullen clan. _

_The next few days all of the Volturi kept a close eye on the Cullens and Kate, but Eddie was furious , because i kept blocking everyones thoughts from him. _

_I had a plan to go shopping with Vicky, Kylie, Rose and Janey. I looked in the future and saw that Alice will try and join us, so I told the girls to keep quiet and to tell , that we are going hunting. I saw in my mind that this plan will work. I just told our mates where we are really going and asked Marcus if he could keep Kate and the Cullens busy._

_He said that he will think of something and so we went shopping to Paris._

_I arranged for the Volturi private jet to take us to Paris and Seraphin, Demetri, Santiago and Alec were coming with us to take our bags._

_After long flight we were in Paris._

_We shopped for 12 straight hours, but after each 4th hour we got something to eat for my kids._

_Each of us girls got 3 new dresses-i got floor-lenght strapless red dress with black wings on the back, one emerald green starpless which stopped 4 inches above the knee and the last one i got midnight black qhich barely cowered my ass, each one got a new set of underwear and about 20 shoes._

_The boys were complaining all the time , but one look from me and they shut up immediatly._

_After shopping trip we flew back to Volterra. When we got back , we saw Alice and she had her mouth open. I went to stand in front of her and said:_

_-You know, Alice, you can catch flies like that. Maybe you should close your mouth?_

_She snapped it shut and glared at me:_

_-You told you didn't wanted to go shopping._

_I laughed and answered her:_

_-So i did. I did want to go shopping but not with you._

_After i put everything away in my closet, i went to sit by the window and got a book. A copy of „Death's Mistress" by Karen Chance ( You gotta read the book, i loved it. Idk how much books are there going to be in that serie though.). I relaxed and read the book in human speed. Aro was away with the brothers for a meeting, where i didn't wanted to go. _

_My kids were sleeping from the long journey to Paris._

_After I finished the book, i just listened to everyone's thoughts. And then somebody's thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks:_

_**-Nobody will ever find her kids! Then she will know how to mess with the Cullens!**_

_I panicked and called my kids to me. They were immediatly there in their pajamas and i said, that they are going to stay with me all the time. They were shocked, but understood, when i showed them the thoughts._

_After that I threw the Cullens and Kate out of the castle and held a meeting with everyone from my family. Everybody was furious and I had to hold back Vicky and Janey._

_I was just hoping , that there are no spies in the Volturi._


	12. The meetings and my kids

_**Previous:**_

_After that I threw the Cullens and Kate out of the castle and held a meeting with everyone from my family. Everybody was furious and I had to hold back Vicky and Janey._

_I was just hoping , that there are no spies in the Volturi._

_**Chapter 10.**_

_After the meeting I listened to everybody's thoughts and nobody seemed to think something out of ordinary. Seraphin and Kylie were with me or Aro or Caius and Marcus all the time. Sometimes with Vicky or Janey or Alec. We didn't trust anyone else with our kids. I know , that they can protect themselves , but i just don't want them hurt or kidnapped. _

_The next day came with a surprise. When I , Aro and our kids went to the throne room, there stood Carlisle , Esme and Edward._

_We all sat in our thrones and listened to what they have to say. As far as I understood, they are trying to reason with the Volturi and want to come back here. Edward didn't said a thing, he just tried to listen to everybody's thoughts, which i of course, blocked._

_Then Carlisle and Esme tried to plead with me and my kids. I saw , that Esme was using her motherly charms ( i call them that. Sort of like a power in my story.) on my kids, so i put everyone except the Cullens under my shield._

_I saw Esme's face drop when she realised , that I have seen everything. I listened to her thoughts and was shocked by her bitterness:_

_**-How dare that bitch do this to us? We were her family! Who does she thinks she is?**_

_Eddie's thoughts were more interesting:_

_-**Why can't Bella forgive us? We left for her safety! My love, if you can hear me, then take me back! I will raise your and Aro's kids as my own! Kate was just a distraction, i love only you!**_

_I growled at Edward and then sent for Vicky and Janey. They came running. And when they saw Eddie boy , they almost launched at him , but i just told them to take my kids and be with them in the safe house. We build a safe house under the ground. No vampire smell can reach them and vice versa._

_When my kids were gone, i stood up from my throne and stalked to the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme flinched back from my glare , but Eddie boy just stood there smiling._

_When i reached him , i said:_

_-I don't care if you still love me. I love Aro more that life itself and my kids too. I am sick and tired of you ass face in my house and .._

_And the he slapped me. Hard! I flew into a wall and i heard every Volturi snarl. Eddie just continued to smile and said:_

_-Love , that is no way for a young lady to speak! I will have to teach you manners!_

_And then i just couldn't take it anymore! I went to Eddie boy , who was still smiling. I pounched at him and in a mere second he had only torso and head._

_Aro had already started the fire and Marcus and Caius held back Carlisle and Esme. I threw Edward's legs and arms in the fire. Then i threw his torso in the fire and said to his head:_

_-How do you like my manners now , Eddie boy?_

_He just smiled and said:_

_-You may have destroyed me , but the rest of us will take our revenge on you and you will never find your kids!_

_I smirked and said:_

_-We will see about that!_

_And threw his head in the fire. After that i told Caius and Marcus to get rid of Carlisle and Esme. They did so in mere seconds. I walked over to Rosalie and Jasper and hugged them both. I knew it was hard for them._

_-Rose , Jas, i know it was hard for you , because you were part on the Cullens for many years._

_They nodded their heads, but I read in their thoughts that they are hapy to get rid of them. That leaves Kate, Alice and Emmett. _

_After that i went to the safe house , but found it empty. There was a note with my name. I opened and it said:_

_**Isabella,**_

_**We ran because someone in the Volturi told where we are. Don't worry, we will be safe with my gift and we will be back soon.**_

_I then ran in the throne room and called every Volturi. I then asked Aro to read all of their thoughts with his gift and i will do the same._

_Aro did the ladies and i will do the boys part of the family._

_When I got to Collin, i saw that he had helped Kate, Alice and Emmett in the castle and gave them information about everything._

_I saw red and in mere seconds Collin was a pile of ash. Then i continued, but no one else was a traitor. I then sat in my throne and waited for Vicky to return..._

**A./N.! I really hope you liked this chapter! I will try and post the next soon! Have a wonderful happy new year! Thank you for reading this!**


	13. Upcoming situation and vision

_**Previously:**_

_Then i continued, but no one else was a traitor. I then sat in my throne and waited for Vicky to return..._

_**Chapter 11**_

_Days passed but there was no new from Vicky and my kids. I was getting more impatient and sad. I missed Kylie and Seraphin. And, of course, Vicky. I was just about to call everyone to throne room and start a search party for them, but then i heard two familiar feet and looked up to find Aro._

_I knew he missed them too. I trusted Vicky and all, but I wanted my kids back._

_I looked in the future and saw, that after some time my kids will be back with me and Vicky will bring them home. I tried to see where they are now, but couldn't._

_I told my vision to Aro and he seemed happier. _

_After 5 minutes Jane bursted in the throne room and looked at me. Something in her face alerted me. In mere second i was by her side and touched her hand. I saw in her thoughts, that Emmett, Alice and Kate came here for the rest of the Cullens , but when Alec told them everything , they started to attack._

_I snarled and told Jane:_

_-Get everyone ready! They are coming and they are not alone! _

_I looked at Aro and said:_

_-There will be a battle. _

_Aro became more serious and called for Jasper. They started to talk about strategy. I looked in the future when they will come. What I saw terrified me and I screamed._

_Jasper, Jane and Aro were by my side and the rest of the Volturi came running in the throne room._

_I looked at everyone and went human pace to my throne. I growled with every step i took. Everybody knew not to talk to me now , cuz i needed time to process what i just saw._

_I sat in my throne and took some unnecesary breaths. Even Aro didn't come to me now. I took one last breath and started to talk:_

_- I saw that Kate, Alice and Emmett are coming here with the Romans and their army. But they are waiting for Victoria, Seraphin and Kylie to return and then attack. And when Victoria returns, they will strike. Something is going to happen , but we need to wait for the kids to return. We can't do anything now , except train. Jasper, Felix! You are in charge of training! Demetri! Look for my kids and beware of the enemy! Jane and Alec! You go in the towers and watch for danger! Rosalie and Brothers! Stay here!_

_Everybody hurried to do their tasks and the rest of the Volturi went to train. Rose came to my side along with Aro. Caius and Marcus were still terrified and i sent to them some calm. They relaxed visibly and came to myh side. I cast around us soundproof shield and started to say what else i saw in my vision._

_Aro was snarling and Rose was dry sobbing. Caius was trying not to sob and Marcus was comforting Aro and Rose. _

_I didn't know what to do. I had to options, but in every option I am going to lose someone i love. And no power in the world would bring them back to me._

_It was time i brought some friends to me and discuss the situation with them. I got my phone and rang my old friend Francesca. _

_I met Francesca a decade ago._

_**Flashback**_

_**I was going shopping and then i smelt her. She smelled human , but there was some vampire smell in her. I followed the smell and saw her. She was a vampire, but she was a pregnant vampire. She had long brown hair and red eyes. Somehow she was just like me, but she only the power of fertility and she could transform into human.**_

_**I looked at her. When she saw me, she panicked. I sent some calm to her and said:**_

_**-Don't fear me. I am Queen Isabella Volturi. I mean no harm. I already sense your power. You are carrying a girl. Come with me to the castle and we can talk.**_

_**When we came ,everybody seemed confused, but i told them later. I and Francesca talked for hours. She told me how she turned human to get pregnant from her husband and then she told him about vampires. He was furious and tried to kill her, but even when she is human , she has vampire senses and speed. She killed him and now she was lonely. Everybody feared her in the Volturi because she has such a temper. I was never afraid of her and she has become my sister. She gave birth to my niece Beatrice. Beatrice was like my children. She had long brown hair and green eyes. From that time the both of them come visit us every now and then, but they never come to public gatherings and so. **_

_**Flashback end**_

_I called them and they promised to be in Volterra the next day._

_I waited and only then i knew what was going to happen. I ringed them again and said:_

_-Don't go through the woods,they will kill you. Come to the airport and I will meet you._

_**Next day...**_

_Their plane landed one minute ago and i was already pacing around the waiting room. But then i smelled them and Beatrice came running to me. I eloped her in a huge hug and then Francesca too. I took them to Volterra and on the road explained everything about the Cullens , war and my vision._

_Francesca asked everything about the vision and i told her. But Beatrice was more interested in the war._

_**A/N! Please, read and review! **_

_**Now, please, tell me , how do you think ,what Bella saw in her vision?/ I really want to know what you think!**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading this story!**_

_**Love you all!**_


	14. The battle starts and ends

_**Previously:**_

_Francesca asked everything about the vision and i told her. But Beatrice was more interested in the war._

_**Chapter 12.**_

_We were as ready as we could ever be. I already knew all of our enemy's powers and they were no match for us. I was just so worried about my kids and Vicky. Beatrice and Francesca were training and nobody could defeat them , not even Jasper or Felix or Demetri._

_I was pacing all the time in my and Aro's room and looking in the future for the battle result._

_I knew what i needed to do , but i also understood , that nobody will ever agree to something like that. Francesca already knew everything , but only because she said , that she could read me like an open book. Even Aro cant read me that easily._

_I was about to go looking for Aro ,when Jane bursted in the room and looked at me. I saw the determination in her eyes._

_-It is time , my Queen._

_-Thank you, child. Gather everyone._

_When she was gone, i ran to the throne room and saw that everybody was dressed in their war clothes. Accually they are no war clothes, they are just leather outfits with boots and our Volturi crests on arms and breasts._

_I was already wearing my outfit._

_I looked for Aro, but when i saw him , i screamed._

_Everybody was looking at me with horror. Aro along with Jane, Francesca and Beatrice came running. I looked in their eyes. They took a step back from me._

_-They have caught the scent of Vicky and the kids. They are chasing them but thanks to Vicky's gift , they are escaping. They will be here in about 25 seconds , but the enemy will be here earlier. Jasper and Felix, you each take 10 vampires and go guard the entrance. The rest of you , go and look for places to surprise our guests. But Kate is mine._

_I looked at Rosalie and she said:_

_-Alice is Renatas and Emmett is mine._

_Felix started to protest ,but Rosalie quickly kissed him on the lips and nose and whispered some things in his ear._

_Then it was time to go and meet our enemies and destiny._

_I ran with Aro by my side and looked for Vicky. I saw her and ran to her, got my kids and gave them to Aro and said to Jane and Alec, to guard them. Aro went with them, that way it will be easier for me._

_And then all hell broke loose._

_Vampires came running from all sides and attacked. I pushed my physical shield around the Volturi and then burned everyone who was not in my shield. I destroyed about 50 vampires and then i saw her. Kate was standing beside Stephan and Vladimir was holding Alice's hand. Emmett was looking for Rose. I screamed when he tried to come and loosed my shield for a second. Emmett got Rose and i ran after him. I ran and ran and destroyed everyone and everything in my way. _

_Emmett ran in a clearing and was holding Rose by the throat. I stopped and hissed at him with so much venom, that he seemed scared for a moment. Then he started to squeese Rose and her face started to crack. I knew what was coming, but i still waited. He wanted me to attack , but i stood my ground._

_I heard in the distance everything, but i was concentrating on Emmett and Rose._

_Emmett stopped and looked at me with confusion. That one second Rose broke free and threw him at me. He had no time to react. After 2 seconds i was holding his torso and rose was holding his head. The rest was already burning._

_And the i heard something that made my blood boil. I heard Kate and Stephan they were near and they almost got my kids. I took off in their direction faster that i ever could. They were shoked. They only snapped out of their shock, when i grabbed Stephan and broke his head off. Kate screamed at me but i ignored her. I got my kids and then Rosalie was there. She took them and went running. But i stood nad faced Kate. She was almost on me , when i stepped aside and she was so shoked that she fell to her knees. _ _I needed that little moment and then i was on her back. I threw her arms and legs off, but i wanted to torture her and that was my mistake. I was in such a rage , that i didn't hear Vladimir coming at me. When i looked, i was almost too late. But then my rage was back , i threw Kate's head in the fire and there she burned. _

_Vladimir was circling me and waiting , but i didn't snap at him. I waited and that seemed to fustrate him more that anything in this existence. _

_I looked in the future and it hasn't changed. Everybody in my family lived, except for some guards who were dead and Felix was missing an arm , but Rose was already reattaching it to him. My kids were by their side and waited for me. _

_Then Vladimir lunged and i met him in the air. We were throwing punches and then something went wrong. I saw in Roses thoughts that there were still enemy vampires coming at them and my kids were starting to fight. _

_I was so worried about them and Aro, that i didn't see anything else. I screamed,when Vladimir tore my arm off and kicked me in the dirt. In his eyes I saw only fury and loss. But i didn't pity him , because they started this._

_And then he was on me , but i kicked him away. He then stood there and smiled. And then i saw some vampires bringing me something. They were enemy vampires, but they smiled at me with pity and threw the object at me. When i caught it, i gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes. I broke down then and there. And then my fury took over my heart. I pulled myself in a cocoon and started to burn the enemy. They were screaming , but i didn't notice it. _

_I cried and tears were streaming down my face ( human traits still working). I was on the grass lying and crying. That was how the Volturi found me. Curled in a ball, crying and holding Aro's head in my arms..._


	15. Epilogue

_**Previously:**_

_That was how the Volturi found me. Curled in a ball, crying and holding Aro's head in my arms..._

_**Chapter 13.**_

_They somehow carried me back to castle. I never let go of Aro's head. I was holding it in my arms pressed to my chest._

_Kylie and Seraphin were crying and everybody was sobbing too. Aro was loved in the Volturi very much. He always was there for everyone._

_I lyed in our bed for a week only sobbing. Kylie and Seraphin sometimes came and cried with me, but it was if they were not there. I was just looking at Aro and cried all the time. Jasper was sobbing all the time, because he just couldn't handle everyones emotions and his aswell._

_I learned that Aro's body was in ashes so there was no way to get him back to me, even with my powers. In the was we lost 10 guard members and we lost Aro. _

_I lyed in my bed for a month more and then i got up. I dried my eyes , put on make-up, my volturi cloak and a black dress. I changed my hair to pitch black and went to Seraphin and Kylie. I got them changed in mourning clothes too and then we went to the throne room in human pace. Everyone , who saw us, stopped and dropped to one knee saying:_

_-My Queen. Princess and Prince._

_We just continued to walk and all the vampires were soon walking with us to the throne room , where Caius and Marcus were sitting in their thrones. Aro's and my throne was empty. When they saw us , they opened their mouths , but i just looked at them and they shut them. I was walking at human pace to Aro's throne. My kids were by my side. All Volturi vampires stood in front of the thrones._

_I stood before Aro's throne , then turned around and sat in it._

_Kylie went to sit my throne along with Seraphin. They were hugging each other all time._

_I took a breath and looked at everyone in front of me. They seemed to wait for me to gather my strenght._

_I took some calming breaths , but soon the tears were back. I was sitting in Aro's throne and trying to pull myself together for the Volturi. Then i looked at the vampires and said in a dead voice:_

_-We will have a feast to remember everyone we lost in this war. I will need to bury Aro, because all else is burned except his head. _

_Everyone nodded and started to make preparations for the feast. Then i felt strange and ran to the bathroom and threw up. I touched my stomach and sure , there was a bump. Then i ran back to the throne room and looked at everyone. They saw the smile and were confused. Then i went to Aro's ( now mine) throne and sat down. When i saw that every eye in the room is on me , i touched my stomach and rubbed it. Then understood and no matter the sadness smiled. I looked over to my kids and said:_

_-Kids, you will have a new sibling._

_They looked at me and smiled. I looked in the future and saw that i was having triplets._

_I told it to everyone and they were shoked._

_**Some months later...**_

_I was already fully recovere from Aro's loose. I still mourned and thought about him a lot, but now i was happy because my triplets were born._

_I had two boys and a girl. Tristan Charlie Volturi came first. He has Aro's jet black hair and his power along with some of mine. He was my eyes. Next in the world came Catalina Melody Volturi. She has my hair, but Aro's eyes from his human life. She has my power, but she is more like Aro. And last in the world came my youngest son Luciano Aro Volturi. He has brown hair with some black in it. He has Aro's red eyes. It was strange at first m but everyone loves them. Kylie and Seraphinn were in awe of them and everybody is spoiling them. They remind me everyday of Aro and our relationship, but i am happy , that i have them , cuz they make my life have a meaning and they are parts of me and Aro. They have asked about their father and i told them everything. _

_I still think about Aro very much and each time i say something to him in my mind:_

_-My soul lies with you. _

_I say something different to him every time._

_**Memories fade..but never gone...**_

_**The end.**_

_**A./n.!**_

_I really hope you liked this story. It was sad to write ending and about Aro'**s death, but not every story has a happy ending. Please, review.**_

_**The most beautiful in every story is love...**_


	16. Important AN!

_**Hi , guys! I need your help! **_

_**I will be continuing one of my stories. But it is your job to vote for which one you want me to can vote till 30th June. I will count your votes and then post which story i will be continuing. I have recieved many reviews and messages from you asking me to continue. **_

_**Please, vote. And i will try to post the sequel as quickly as possible. Just don't favourite , because only reviews count in this vote!**_

_**I hope you recieve this soon and start voting. And also, please, tell me what would you like in the sequel. **_

_**Thank you already! I hope to hear from you soon!**_


	17. The voting has ended!

_**Hi, guys!**_

_**All right,the voting has ended!**_

_**Thank you soo much for voting! I really appreciated it! The story that i will write a sequel will be...**_

_**Somewhere in this existence!**_

_**The votes were:**_

_**Maybe his love just wasn't enough-3 votes**_

_**Somewhere in this existence-10 votes**_

_**Under the pale moonlight-0 votes**_

_**It's just a good-bye-5 votes**_

_**I hope, that you all will like it and read it as well. I'm sorry , that the guys who voted for another story didn't get what they wanted, but maybe i will try in the future. I will start to write the sequel in this week someday.**_

_**Again, thank you!**_


End file.
